


A tale of eternal lovers

by LeeUlrichs (softliangel), softliangel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softliangel/pseuds/LeeUlrichs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/softliangel/pseuds/softliangel
Summary: An open-minded teacher, a special boy and a little bit of art will lead the best football player on campus, Louis Tomlinson, to discover little by little who he is (with a peculiar's boy help), understanding that the life that his father planned for him is not what he wants and that his most cherished dream, freedom, has a huge cost.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter I- Part II:  ''The boy with green eyes''

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my guide lights](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+guide+lights).



> Hi guys! This is my second fanfic but I'm not sure if it's going to be good!  
> Feel free to comment, I'd appreciate it a lot! X
> 
> PS: Chapters are going to be divided into two parts because I'm having some issues with my computer, I'll be uploading the second part of this chapter in a few hours!!

"I'm sorry I'm late’’ he said, quickly closing the door behind him.  
It was a spacious brown place, although there were no more than twenty students, all grouped between the first and third rows.  
A man in his fifties, who was chatting with some students like if they were his friends, turned to pay attention to him.  
He had brown hair with some noticeable grey hair growing, grey eyes with wrinkles around the eyes, and he was wearing the teachers' uniform, but he had added a beige coat.  
-You must be Tomlinson! The football player! Don't worry, we haven't started yet, sit down ... there, next to Styles there is a free place, although I don't blame you if you want to sit somewhere else.  
There were several laughs at the comment.  
The blue-eyed man gave him a slight smile in response to "Styles", a boy with chocolate curls, emerald eyes, and a delicate face. The boy looked like if Michelangelo moulded him, putting incredible effort, and leaving his soul on the sculpture.  
Yeah, Styles was beautiful, in other words. Louis never felt this mesmerized with someone.  
"Can I sit here?" He asked without making eye contact as he shifted the backpack over his shoulder, in an attempt to keep his hands busy so that no one would notice he was shaking.  
"Mmm," he pretended to think with a smile on his face, "no, I’m sorry, there is a nice guy that I’m waiting for, this chair is for him’’ he whispered as he closed his notebook and analysed the nervous blue-eyed.  
Louis sighed and as he was about to sit in the fourth row (which was empty) the green-eyed boy gently grabbed his arm and said:  
‘’I was joking, don’t worry. Besides, you are better looking than my imaginary guy’’.  
What the heck? Was he flirting with him or what?  
The blue-eyed man looked down and nodded, sitting down. A cold draft of air ran down his back, probably because he was next to the window.  
The curly one settled in, staying sideways to the desk to face Louis.  
He was silent for a few seconds until finally, he said:  
"I'm Harry," he greeted, shaking his hand.  
The blue-eyed man returned the gesture with a smile.  
-Louis  
The blue eyed grabbed his hand, and he noticed that his pinkie and ring fingers were painted with a black marker.  
The teacher got up from his chair and cleared his throat.  
-My name is Dean Keating, and I am going to be your literature teacher. You already know me, but we have a new student in the class. Tomlinson, can I call you Louis?  
-Yes of course  
-Louis, the boys already know it but you're new so I have to explain to you how we work! here in the classroom, they can call me Dean or Professor Keating, it’s your choice. We don't use those crappy books the school requires either, leave them under your desk or on the lockers there next to the window.  
-So, you don't read here?  
-I am going to teach poetry but from books that I decide, those books that the principal gave you are archaic. Also, I prefer that you write. Is that okay with you?  
-Yes  
-You are free to go if ...  
-No, no, I'll stay, it's just that is a little different from the other classes.  
-Sometimes changes are good! I’m glad you decided to stay. Welp! Let’s start!  
-This is like a whole different world for you, right? - Harry’s deep voice asked. His voice was so calming that Louis would be able to listen to him talking for hours.  
-Sorry?  
-You are part of the soccer team, usually, those who are there only focus on that, not literature  
-Well yeah ... I guess the changes are good- Louis quoted the teacher, he felt weird but no uncomfortable. He was scared that he wouldn’t be able to get used to it. Also, the fact that being different for his family wasn’t a good thing at all.  
-Mhm- the curly nodded, as he took coloured pencils out of a case- Look we don’t know each other but I don’t think you will regret this class.  
-And why are you so sure? Can you read minds? -Louis joked.  
-Funny. And no, I just have to look at you to know that you don’t feel weird in a bad way.  
-Am I that obvious?  
-No, I just read minds.  
-Silly-Louis giggled  
-I’m going to be honest, you kinda intrigue me. You are not like those tossers that throw your books and push you against the walls.  
-If we are being honest, I never really liked football.  
-And what do you like doing?  
-I don’t know, I never really thought about it. I mean, I always did what my family told me to.  
-You should start doing things to find a different hobby or something.  
-I would appreciate some ideas.  
-Boys, I bet that your chat is really interesting but please, pay attention.  
-Sorry- The boys said.  
The class continued with Keating talking about ‘The raven’’ by Edgar Allan Poe.  
It was quite old, from like 1845, but he understood that when the teacher said ‘’archaic’’ he meant misogynistic, not old.  
-Well boys, the class is over. For homework, you have to read the poems. Choose one and analyse it. Pick a partner to work with, this will be your partner for the rest of the year.  
-Well… you are the only one I know, wanna be partners?  
-Sure- Harry smiled, making visible two dimples on his cheeks.  
-When is the next class?  
-Tomorrow at 9 AM, so we should start working today. Are you free?  
-After 4 PM yes.  
They packed their belongings, ready to leave.  
-I’ll be at the lake, meet me there.  
-See you there.  
Louis’ and Zayn’s room were on the first floor, so Louis’ rushed down the stairs to be on time.  
He left his bag in his room, quickly changed his clothes, and went to the field. He had to do some extra training for leaving his class early.  
-Tomlinson, you know what you have to do, start running.  
-Yes sir- Louis answered.  
He didn’t eat anything, so he was feeling quite sick, but he didn’t care.  
Push up, jumping jacks and some other exercises that made Louis feel like the world wasn’t real because of the pain he was feeling.  
-Your time is up. You can go.  
Louis nodded and he went to his room to take a shower.  
All the rooms had a bathroom, it was one of the most prestigious (and most expensive) schools in England.  
Zayn wasn’t there so he took his time. He sat on the shower’s floor because he was exhausted, and he wasn’t able to be standing for a long time.  
He didn’t cry, but the overwhelm was killing him.  
Luckily, he was meeting the boy with emerald eyes in a few minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts? leave your comments!
> 
> ps: sorry that I'm taking so long


	2. ''The boy with green eyes''

Louis had just come out of the field. They had allowed him to leave earlier because he had a literature class.  
He was the only one on the team who had signed up for that lesson.  
-I didn't think you would sign up for Literature-Liam appeared behind the blue-eyed  
-How did they let you out of training?  
-I said I was going to give you something before you go. Did your father allow you? I mean, to reduce your training time.  
-I told him that it works for scholarships.  
-That's not true ...  
-He doesn't know that Liam- the blue-eyed muttered irritated- and I hope you don't say anything.  
-I won’t lad, calm down. But I thought you liked football; you are the best on the team.  
-It's complicated.  
-I'm not stupid, you can explain to me.  
-I never said you were, is that my family is involved, and well my godfather ... you know how he is.  
-Why does that decrepit old man have control of what you do if he is not your family?  
-He is my father's best friend, and his son is successful. I guess as long as he doesn't let me become a disappointment, I’ll have to listen to him.  
-You are overly dramatic Louis- Liam laughed softly- Anyway I have to go.  
\- Swear you won't say anything.  
-I swear, I swear- the brunette laughed, rolling his eyes.  
When his friend left, the blue-eyed man slammed his locker door while taking of his shirt. He was going to take a quick shower before going to class. It wouldn’t be nice to have a classmate who smelled like trash and sweat.  
He was upset, but he wasn't going to judge Liam for thinking that way about him, he didn't want to. He knew that there were certain things that he would never understand, his only concern in life was football, partying, and football.  
Let’s be honest, that's how Louis used to be, but he began to question every aspect on his life.  
Did he really enjoy alcohol and the horrible burning in the back his throat? Or was he just doing it to fit in and forget how miserable and boring his life is?  
Smoking was actually a pleasure? when the truth is that each puff feels like a lighted match in the throat?  
Did he honestly enjoy the company of Danielle?  
His family said that love is supposed to feel like a pleasant tingle, not an uncomfortable obligation. It felt like they really weren't mutual, something was missing in her eyes.  
Besides, he never really liked girls.  
In summary, the answer to all these questions was "no”.

But he didn't know what he wanted either, so he would just stick with to this "image”.  
He wasn’t comfortable at all, but he never knew something different.

The artificial rain began to dampen his brown hair, wiping the sweat from his body away and the slight oiliness from his hair.  
An uncomfortable developed on his chest, a feeling of overwhelm invaded him and the water became an annoying intruder, so he turned off the shower faucet.  
Allowing himself to cry was definitely not an option.  
If someone saw him, they would think bad things and could reach the ears of his family.  
These weren’t a lie thought, but he preferred to keep them in secret.  
He had to be strong and tolerate that horrible anxiety that consumed him minute by minute every day, at least until he reached his room.  
He knew that if Zayn saw him cry, he wouldn't say anything. He would even comfort him.  
Living everyday was like having nightmares but being unable to wake up.  
He grabbed a towel from his bag that was white and soft. As he passed it through his skinny arms and legs, it did not feel rough.  
Yes, Louis practiced football almost every day, but he was still pretty skinny.  
It did not bother him, although he did not like it either because he sometimes felt fatigued by this.  
He adjusted the shirt, sliding it gently up his arms until the edges met his chest.  
Louis felt a strange but cosy warmth emanating from his body that made him sigh.  
Comfort from his own body?  
He didn't understand why, but he didn't think too much about it and finished putting on his pants, tie, and sweater.

He grabbed his bag and headed to his locker to look for his literature class material.


End file.
